Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and paper or pulp manufacturing and processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
Applications in a process control system may include process controllers, which are often used to control the operation of the industrial equipment in the processing facilities. The process controllers could, for example, monitor controlled variables and disturbance variables to determine the operation of the industrial equipment, output manipulated variables to the process being controlled, and generate alarms when malfunctions are detected. Data relating to the state of applications, process controllers, and variables may be displayed to an operator or other individual in tabular or graphical formats.